


Times Gone By

by dramaticinsanity



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Husbands, Implied Anal Sex, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticinsanity/pseuds/dramaticinsanity
Summary: Cisco was missing his husband on New Year's Eve.





	Times Gone By

*

 

Cisco rolled the ring between his fingers. He had been coaxing vibes from it. Usually he didn’t need an anchor, but sometimes it helped him focus. They were a poor substitute for the real person, however he had enjoyed reliving the best parts of his marriage. He got some of the worst parts too, as they were part of the package.

He was able to sense Harry’s emotions in the vibes, which differentiated from reminiscing in his own memories. Seeing and feeling himself from Harry’s view was jarring, but the insight often comforted him during low points in his life.

He was curled up in the window seat of _their_ house, cheek growing cold where it was pressed on the glass. He stared through the pane, at the heavy snowfall. He unlocked his phone and accessed the voicemail. The time 11:50 was seared in his brain. Almost midnight, and the chance to start anew. And Harry wasn’t going to be there to share it with him.

He held it to his ear. A familiar voice floated up. It struck him somewhere deep inside. His fingers flexed on the mug he held. The cocoa was half gone, but the taste had soured on his tongue.

“Cisco. Forgive me, I don’t think I’ll be able to make it.”

Tears welled in his eyes. He felt ridiculous, because he had been alone plenty of times. Whole months and years in fact, never mind New Year’s. That sense of loneliness, the longing for validation that he mattered to someone, embraced him like an old friend. But no matter how he tried, he could never quite shrug it off.

His throat was tight. He returned the ring to its spot on his finger. The band seemed cold, a hollow comfort. A representation of all they shared, yet all their struggles were included in that. His last words to Harry, even, had been in anger. Was he being punished?

Cisco remembered the wedding day. It was a small ceremony. At a younger age he had many times imagined a big to do. And he knows Harry would’ve provided it if he asked. But when the time came, that wasn’t what he wanted. He could express his love to Harry without the histrionics. They had enough drama in their lives as it was.

Harry had cried. That surprised him. But then again, the man had expressed he never thought he would be able to marry again. Cisco understood. Harry had ruined him. He didn’t think he would ever move on.

Harry would want him to, he knew that.

When Harry had started shedding tears, everyone else had followed. Cisco was an absolute mess, as he sobbed into Harry’s chest. Barry had patted him on the back, sniffling noticeably. Cisco was thankful it hadn’t been interrupted. He couldn’t have handled the shame of fighting villains with red eyes and a tear streaked face.

He shivered and pulled at Harry’s jacket. He shouldn’t be cold, but it felt so empty without him there. His scent wafted, hitting Cisco’s nose and aching heart.

In a handful of minutes would be five wonderful years since it began.

They had been going around. Each person named off things they wanted to accomplish in 2018. It got increasingly absurd, especially with how the drunkenness escalated. Cisco had been at the end of his rope. Harry was flushed. He was laughing and touching Cisco all night.

“Is there _someone_ you want to ask out in the New Year, Cisco,” Barry had stated more than asked. He was world renowned for his subtlety.

Iris swatted his shoulder and said, “Leave him alone.”

Harry was intrigued, Cisco could feel his stare. Cisco froze and avoided his eye.

“It’s a question of whom and not what is your new year’s resolution then, Ramon? Come on, let’s hear it,” Harry drawled, twirling strands of Cisco’s hair.

Cisco looked at him. His head was tipped back, a slow smile rarely seen. It lacked the usual sarcastic edge and had the soft appearance of fresh fallen snow. The kind of smile Harry gave him then was reserved for those he really cared about, formerly limited to his daughter and late wife.

“You,” Cisco had practically shouted at him.

Then he grabbed a fistful of his shirt. Harry hadn’t resisted the kiss, and Cisco couldn’t blame it on mistletoe. He tried to blame it on the alcohol, but Harry knew better. They had kissed at the stroke of midnight, and it had been a hallowed tradition ever since.

It had barely been a year before Harry proposed. Cisco had been sure that he would be the one to give in. He was the one who initiated the kiss after all. Harry had been proper about it too. A romantic dinner at Cisco’s apartment, getting down on one knee, a tearful spiel, and Cisco was moved. He said yes before Harry could even finish.

Oh, the love making that night. It was beyond compare. Harry had been so sweet at first. But he didn’t hold back when Cisco begged him to go harder. Harry was thorough, and everyone gave him knowing looks the next day whenever he had to walk somewhere. He had paid back Harry in full eventually.

He would do anything at the current moment, to kiss him, to hold him. His lips were so gentle yet demanding. There had been such caution at first, as though he expected Cisco to vanish any moment. Once he realized Cisco was sticking around, it turned to wild abandon that Cisco felt all the way to his toes.

He longed to run his fingers through his perpetually tousled hair. They were both obsessed, hands always sinking, stroking, gripping, tugging.

Harry’s eyes were an enticing sea, a magnetic force that hauled him in every time. He had been powerless to resist. Well, almost, and he didn’t know how he held back from kissing the man for so long. It wasn’t just making out either. Harry dropped kisses on him whenever he got the chance. Cisco would nickname a criminal, or make a movie reference, or nibble on a piece of candy and Harry would comment or argue with him. It was business as usual. But after they became a couple, Cisco finally understood the look he always had in his eye. He would pounce on Cisco, bestowing on him a slow kiss, hands running up his back to hold him close.

The collective groaning of nearby teammates was a source of amusement for Harry. He was endlessly embarrassing, but Cisco wouldn’t trade that easy affection for anything.

His phone showed him 11:57. Cisco listened to the message again, and a single tear trickled down. He groaned and bit his fist. This was the saddest, worst end of the year he had in awhile. There he was, wallowing, pining after his husband. Harry would tell him to stop being so dramatic, and Cisco had to remind him to look in a mirror.

“What are you implying?” Harry crossed his arms. He loomed above Cisco where he had laid on the couch. Harry’s stance and attitude was even more theatrical from Cisco’s upside-down perspective.

“Not implying anything, I’m saying your face is dramatic. You always look dramatic. With that bird nest on your head and that big know-it-all smirk!”

“My face. Real original Crisco.”

“Like you don’t get your jokes from popsicle sticks,” Cisco tossed back.

Harry hadn’t replied. He had leaned down and given Cisco one of those slow kisses. It wasn’t a fair way to win a battle; Regardless, Cisco ceded it to him.

Their time together had been too short.

He managed to gulp down the last of his nearly chilled chocolate beverage. He dropped the cup in the sink and threw himself down on the couch. He rolled over and stared up at the ceiling, right as cheering broke out on the television. A slow minute passed, and he felt Harry’s absence keenly. For the past four years, they had brought the new year in as one. Their bodies, their souls, soon entwined following a kiss. He regretted not savoring those precious kisses as much as he could.

That’s when Harry swept in. His scarf was undone. His coat was hanging open, and some of the buttons were missing. His hair was so gorgeously windswept, that it had to be illegal. Cisco could barely process Harry’s appearance before the man was upon him, kissing him deeply. Cisco moaned and clung to him for dear life, like Harry had rescued him from drowning.

“Happy new year,” he murmured, “Sorry I spent most of the night on my Earth.”

“Apologizing? Barry must have broken the timeline again.”

Of course Harry would pull through at the last moment. He gave Cisco a dirty look. He shed his scarf and coat, hanging them up pointedly. Cisco sighed impatiently from the couch and spread his legs.

“You’re late. You know what the means Harry,” Cisco stated in a low tone.

Harry crouched over him. He tugged his sweater off. He leaned down to eagerly plunder Cisco’s waiting mouth. Cisco squeezed his unfairly well-shaped ass and pulled him closer. He growled and bit Harry’s lip.

“It means there are forces beyond our control Cisco,” Harry growled back. “You’ll hardly die if I’m late one time.”

“It sets a terrible precedent though. What if you think you can get away with it every ti-”

Cisco lost all ability to speak. Harry had opened his fly and swallowed his erection whole. He might not have been on schedule, but Harry’s tongue made up for that shortcoming. Cisco squirmed beneath his teasing licks and gripped his hair. He moaned and bucked his hips as Harry gave a slow, satisfying suck. He bobbed his head leisurely, wrenching impatient sounds from his husband’s throat. After a while, he showed mercy, making him come with a solid scream to follow.

Cisco gripped his waist and pushed him up. Their eyes met, electricity dancing between them. Cisco slid his hands to his shoulders and kissed him hard. Harry stood, holding out his hand. Cisco turned it around on him and practically dragged him to the bedroom.

“Never do that again.” Cisco pointed at him.

Harry hummed. “It’s tempting, if you’ll be this desperate every time.”

No warning given, Harry leaned forward to take the appendage in the wet heat of his mouth. Cisco’s wrist was clutched in his large hand, but the grip was tender.

“I’m fucking you tonight,” Cisco blurted.

Harry simply smirked. He pushed Cisco down on the bed and intertwined their fingers. He pushed Cisco’s arms above his head. He licked a slow stripe across his neck. Cisco gasped loud as Harry bit down just shy of his earlobe.

In retaliation, he pressed his knee to Harry’s crotch firmly. Harry rocked against him with a sharp inhale. Cisco used the distraction to flip him over. Cisco fiddled and tugged until he finally coaxed Harry’s cock through his open zipper.

“Commando Harry? You filthy man.”

“Who needs underwear when I have a husband waiting up?”

He mouthed at the head. Harry pulled his hair, trying to yank him down. He groaned, unable to resist. For a moment, he allowed Harry to fuck his mouth. His throat would be mildly sore tomorrow, but Harry looked so wrecked when their eyes met.

Cisco swirled his tongue around the head, then got up to find the lube. Harry protested the entire time, until Cisco’s fingers inside him shut him up.

It was only one year that Harry failed to kiss him at midnight so far. But the intense orgasms were worth it. And Cisco considered it was actually shaping up to be a very happy year, for sure.

 

*


End file.
